


U-Day

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep their U-Day tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



> Setting: Post-movie.

On U-Day, they wind up in an Alliance friendly bar. Since the Signal, these type of bars are harder and harder to find. But Mal knows his way there.

He thought he saw Jayne sticking a few grenades under his jacket. But Jayne's long gone, shuffled off to a whorehouse, no doubt, and now only Mal and Zoe sit at the table.

Zoe asks him her typical question, of how they always happened upon an Alliance bar come U-Day. They both know that the clips in their guns are fully loaded.

"To tradition," Mal says, lifting up his bottle.

Zoe snorts and taps her own bottle against Mal's. "May some traditions fall by the wayside, sir."

Mal's glad to see her smiling again. He wasn't always so sure that she'd come around, start to heal. But he should've known better than to doubt her.

"I spy with my little eye," a large man with a gun strapped to his chest says, "a Browncoat." The man's reaching for his gun, but Zoe's already aiming and shoots the barrel. He curses up a storm.

Glass breaks as Mal smashes an empty bottle over another's head. He then reaches for his communication device. "Little Albatross, we could use that ride now."

Of course, if he turns around, he'd see Serenity ready for them.


End file.
